


Neon DELETION! Evangelion

by SolemnFerretKing



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnFerretKing/pseuds/SolemnFerretKing
Summary: Whether he'd wanted to or not, Shinji had given, and given, and given, until there was nothing left but an empty shell with a shattered heart. "You don't have to keep giving anymore," she said. "In fact, I think you should start taking...." After fading away and classifying himself as obsolete, Broken Shinji Ikari has decided that all of space and all of time is his for the taking.





	

Shinji felt better than he had in his entire life, a sense of well-being pooling through his body.  
  
"You've given so much more than you ever had to," said the woman as she lovingly moved over him. "So much that you found yourself with nothing left."  
  
Her voice was as tender and kind as her lovemaking, but Shinji couldn't recognize it. With his eyes closed, he had no idea who the woman so passionately riding his dick might be. Rei? Asuka? Misato? His own mother, perhaps?  
  
Didn't know. Didn't care.  
  
"You don't have to keep giving, anymore."  
  
Yeah, don't give anymore. That sounded like a good idea, he thought. Just continue laying back in the warm pool, orange with the sunset, as this woman with the loving voice continued to pleasure him.  
  
And he had given a lot, hadn't he? Even when he hadn't wanted or intended to, he'd given more and more of himself, until there was nothing but an empty shell with a shattered heart.  
  
The woman changed her position, leaning down closer, until her ponderous breasts were touching against his chest. "In fact," she cooed in his ear, "I think you should start _taking_..."  
  
Actually, didn't that sound like a great idea? Just take whatever he wanted, until he was happy. Raising his hands from the water, Shinji grasped her waist, before moving to caress the cheeks of an ass that he could only describe as.... _wonderful_.  
  
The woman moaned, then, before quickening her pace. "Oh, yes, I'm going to... I'm gonna.... I'm gonna--!!"  
  
Her walls clenched around him, and at the moment of his release, he finally opened his eyes.  
  
And as recognition set in, a primal scream tore out of his throat. Of delight and despair, of triumph and terror, of disgust and adoration and a thousand other things all at once.  
  
His eyes grew wide, and he saw.... _everything_.  
  


* * *

  
His black hair was longer, now, to his shoulders, slicked back out of his way. The skunk-like white stripe stuck out like a sore thumb, drawing attention from everyone around him.  
  
To look him in the eye was.... a struggle, at best. Not because of his height, which was average for a Japanese youth of his age, but because.... well, the look in his eyes made him quite simply appear to be _freaking insane_.  
  
"You sent me a letter," he declared, his voice booming in the EVA hangar, "EENstructing me to 'come'. And you may rest assured, Father Neeeeroooo, that I _will_ come! I will come _many_ times in fact!"  
  
Shinji pointed a respectably-muscled arm, and the finger extending from it, at a stammering Misato. "In her!"  
  
He then pointed at a very-aghast Ritsuko. "And in her!"  
  
He then pointed at Rei, still on the gurney, and who seemed to have at least a passive interest in the present goings-on. "And in her!"  
  
He then pointed at a mildly cute engineer on a distant catwalk in the hangar, who squeaked in half-excitement and half-embarassment. "And in her!"  
  
He then pointed at the Evangelion itself, or rather at the soul within it. "And in her!"  
  
Gendo, for his part, was becoming _monumentally_ annoyed. "I don't have time for your twisted sexual harem fantasies," he snapped. "Are you going to pilot Eva or not?"  
  
The boy _grinned_ , then, and gave everyone the impression of a coked-out mad scientist in doing so. "I wEEll pilot the Evangelion! And in doing so, I will --"  
  
Throwing his right arm out to the side, he roared, " ** _DELETE!_** the Gel of An that sparks so much fear in you!"  
  
He then repeated the gesture, several times in rapid succession. **"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"**  
  
"....he's worthless," Gendo spat. "Load Rei into the E-"  
  
Shinji reeled, then, letting out a horrible choking noise that reverberated through the very souls of all that were present. After regaining himself, he manically gripped Misato's arm. "Misato the Buxom, I have had a powerful PREMONEETION! For the Eva and I to go forth and **DELETE!** the Gel of An, we must go now!"  
  
Releasing her and glaring/grinning up at his estranged father, the boy declared, "Though I may be an Immortal Being trapped within a Mortal Vessel, Father Nero, I refuse to wait for you to get your head out of your ass!"  
  
The Eva nodded of its own accord, before grabbing Shinji and bringing it near to its neck.  
  
As it climbed its own way to the surface, Ritsuko voiced everyone's thoughts. "...what the _fuck...?_ "  
  
Broken Shinji Ikari laughed. "[NOW, GEL OF AN, PREPARE TO FADE AWAY AND CLASSIFY YOURSELF AS **OBSOLETE**!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QYvqDr7kCo)"

**Author's Note:**

> Third Impact. Instrumentality. Mental time travel.
> 
> Broken Shinji Ikari is here, and reality is out to lunch.


End file.
